The Legend of the Big Red Chicken
The Legend of the Big Red Chicken is the 1st episode of Dora the Explorer from Season One as well as the series premiere. Cast *Dora (debut) *Boots (debut) *Backpack (debut) *Map (debut) *Swiper (debut) *Fiesta Trio (debut) *Señor Tucán (debut) *Big Red Chicken (debut) Summary Dora and Boots set out in search of "The Big Red Chicken" after reading a story about him to find out if he's real. Recap The series premiere opens with Dora introducing herself to the viewer, then she asks the viewer what their name is and how old they are. Boots and Dora settle down and read a picture book. First, they had to get it out from Backpack. Backpack explained that the kind of book Dora and Boots wanted to read was a big red book. A blue cursor hovers around different books of different colors and sizes. It finds a small red book and a big red book. After finding the big red book, Dora can now read it to Boots. Dora opens the book, titled "The Legend of the Big Red Chicken." Dora starts reading. The story started with a little red chicken who lived on the big red hill. The little red chicken was very little, so little that he could not run as fast as his friends and had to watch out or could get stepped on, which leads him to not liking his size. When night fell, the little red chicken saw a group of stars shaped like a big chicken, wishing that he wanted to be big. When he woke up, he had grown to be a big chicken who was as big as a house. Big Red Chicken did his own chicken dance by flapping its arms and stamping his feet. Boots tells Dora that he wants to find the big red chicken, but Dora is convinced that the story is just a story and is not real. They then set out in search of the Big Red Hill so that Boots can see the Big Red Chicken. Boots wondered where the big red chicken was. Dora reminds Boots that they can find him on the big red hill. Dora and Boots had to check Map for directions on how to get to the big red hill. Map tells them that they had to go across the puzzle bridge, through the gate to get to the big red hill to find the big red chicken. Dora and Boots got going and then Boots scampers up a tree and gets out a banana for himself and one for Dora. After that, they heard Swiper. Dora does not want Swiper to swipe their bananas. They keep a sharp lookout. Dora and Boots find Swiper and said "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times. Swiper snaps his fingers and runs away. After their banana snack, they threw the peels away in the waste bin. They got going until they reached to the puzzle bridge. They were about to go across when they saw some pieces missing. The missing pieces for the puzzle bridge were down in the water. Suddenly, they see a bird. Dora tells the viewer that his name was Señor Tucán. Boots tries to ask in English but did not understand. Dora explained to Boots that Señor Tucán speaks Spanish. Dora asks in Spanish and Señor Tucán replies "Sí" for yes. Dora teaches the viewer 2 Spanish words that will help them fixing the puzzle bridge. The Spanish words were "Grande" for big and "Pequeño" for little. The viewer tells Señor Tucán "Grande" for the first hole, "Pequeño" for the second hole and "Grande" for the third hole. After fixing the bridge, Dora and Boots slowly go across and thanked Señor Tucán for fixing the puzzle bridge for them. They then said goodbye to Señor Tucán. Dora and Boots continue down the winding path until they reached to the gate. Boots tried to open the gate but it was locked. Dora and Boots stopped and had a thought. The gate was locked and wondered "what do we use to open a lock?" and Boots had the answer which was a key. Suddenly, there was a key hanging on a hook. Dora picks it up. Dora counts out the points on the lock and it had 4 points. She then counted the points on the key and there was four. Boots wanted to try opening the lock. It was heavy but managed to get the key into the lock. They were about to open the lock on the gate when Swiper somes back, sneaks up behind Dora and Boots and swipes the key. He then hides it in the pile of keys and runs away. Dora told Boots not to worry and are determined to find the key. All they knew is it was big and had 4 points. Dora and Boots decided to count the points on the keys to find the right one. After multiple attempts, they finally find a key that had four points. They put the key into the lock. Boots struggles with the key but then it starts turning around slowly. After the key turned around in a complete circle, the lock opened and then Dora and Boots go through the gate. Dora and Boots were getting closer to figuring out if the Big Red Chicken was still at the big red hill. Dora and Boots held hands and started walking up the hill saying "I hope he's there" many times. The viewer joins in. After Dora and Boots got to the top, they did not see him. Dora had an idea, the big red chicken loves the chicken dance. Boots joins in and together they start the chicken dance by flapping their arms. Dora encouraged the viewer to join in by standing up for the next part. Now, they had to stamp their feet and flap their arms at the same time. Then, they said "cluck-cluck-cluck". But as they were still doing the chicken dance the big red hill moves. Dora and Boots realized the big red hill was really the big red chicken. They soon realize that it is not just a story, but that the Big Red Chicken does indeed exist. Dora and Boots introduced themselves to Big Red Chicken. Boots remembered that he saw the big red chicken in the book. Boots asks about their favorite part and Dora asks about their favorite part. Dora says "Thanks for helping." as the episode ends. Songs #Dora The Explorer Theme Song #Boots The Monkey #Backpack, Backpack #I'm The Map #Travel Song #Swiper, no swiping! #We Did It! Places in episode #Puzzle Bridge #Gate #Big Red Hill Trivia *This is the first episode to premiere in 2000. *Benny, Isa, and Tico appeared on the "Dora The Explorer Theme Song". *This is the 1st episode of the show. *This is Dora, Boots, Backpack, Map, Swiper, Fiesta Trio, Señor Tucán, and Big Red Chicken's debut. *This is the first time the show uses the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions Logo. *This is the episode for the end credits to have a different font style: Comic Sans MS. *The voices of Benny, Isa and Tico appeared in the end credits despite the fact that they did not actually appear on the episode in the first place. *This is the first to be broadcast in 4:3 standard definition. *Benny is the first character to find in the credits, but he does not appear in this episode. *This is the first episode where Boots tried pulling a locked gate or door. *This is the first episode to find Benny. *This is the first episode where the theme music plays before the closing credits start. *This episode does not air on television anymore, but is on Amazon Instant Video. *When the 3 square pictures appear in front of Dora, the blue cursor doesn't click on the first square to the first place Dora and Boots are going, Dora instead explains to the viewer where to go first. *After Dora and Boots sing We Did It! at the end of the episode, the blue cursor slightly clicks on Boots' hand instead of Dora. *This is the first episode Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song and list the places they're going in warp speed instead of normal speed. *This is actually the very first episode Dora and Boots actually sing the Travel Song 3 times, they sing it twice on the way to the Bridge, once on the way to the Gate but not on the way to the Big Red Hill and in later episodes they sing it twice and they say the places in warp speed instead of normal speed. *When Dora reads the big red book to Boots at the beginning of the episode, she says it's a Spanish book and there are no Spanish words in it, she just reads it to him in English. Goofs *When Dora and Boots are stopping Swiper, the bush on the bottom left side is gone. Character Find Benny the Bull Headline text Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes written by Eric Weiner Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper